1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to restructuring user interface components of computer applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer application user interface components, such as, for example, Web browsers, have become entrenched in computer use practices. For example, Web content designers will at times depend on the many features of existing browsers, such as for example, the content types supported by a browser, underlying data representations for specifying the display properties, e.g., the tags and parameters, and the like.
With the acceleration of technological development, system software designers are reaching the point where system software and their user interfaces become to some degree outdated ‘legacy systems’ as soon as they are released.